Shy Shy Shy
by Pujangga Galau
Summary: Sequel of Say 'Aaaa! "J...jangan sentuh itu, Cheol!" "Tapi aku mau itu...," Bagaimana dengan status Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo selanjutnya? RnR? :) SVT FF! Seungcheol x Jisoo
**Shy Shy Shy**

 **Rated :** T

 **Type :** Oneshot! AU! BL!

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but this fanfic

 **Character :** Hong Jisoo and Choi Seungcheol

 **Note :** Sequel of Say 'Aaaa'. Konten cerita masih dalam tahap perbaikan mutu baik dari segi alur maupun bahasa, mohon maaf apabila banyak kekurangan.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Jisoo benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Seungcheol bisa bertindak hingga sejauh ini. Entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, nyatanya namja manis bermarga Hong itu sekarang sudah berada di dalam kamar Seungcheol.

Degup jantungnya tak kunjung stabil. Bagaimana bisa Choi Seungcheol yang baru ia taksir selama 2 bulan tersebut sudah merebut first kiss-nya tadi siang? Belum lagi dengan insiden hujan badai saat Seungcheol mengantarnya pulang setelah rapat evaluasi. Mau bagaimana lagi, keduanya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup sebelum sampai ke suatu tempat untuk berteduh.

"Hatchih!"

Dan sesuai dengan kejadian yang baru ia tebak, Jisoo rasa penyakit flunya akan kambuh. Ia menyesal meninggalkan payung dan jas hujannya di dekat rak sepatu tadi pagi. Meskipun sudah 3 hari ini tidak ada hujan turun, setidaknya Jisoo harus sedia payung atau jas hujan kan?

"Hatchih!"

Sepertinya Jisoo harus segera tidur, ia tak ingin sakit secepat ini. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah dimanakah Hong Jisoo harus tidur malam ini?

"Jisoo-yah, kaos biruku tidak terlalu besar 'kan?"

Choi Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya itu hampir saja membuat Jisoo terlonjak.

Sungguh, jantung Jisoo ingin segera keluar dari rusuknya saat Seungcheol yang nampaknya baru selesai mandi berjalan mendekat. Ia pun buru-buru menutupi daerah bahu putihnya yang agak terekspos.

'Oh my God! Aku harus bagaimanaaa?' jerit Jisoo dalam hati.

"Ha..hatchih! Hm..Lumayan. Tapi.. hatchih! Setidaknya hatchih! aku berpakaian. Hatchih!,"

Jujur, Seungcheol tidak tahu ia harus bereaksi seperti apa. Suara bersin Jisoo yang ia dengar sangatlah lucu, suaranya lebih mirip dengan suara kucing bersin. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa bersalah, karena ia nekat mengajak Jisoo untuk segera pulang saat hujan telah terlanjur mengguyur mereka.

Akhirnya Seungcheol pun membuka suara.

"Sudah minum obat?"

Hong Jisoo kembali bersin sebanyak 3 kali, lalu menggeleng pelan.

Mata sayunya begitu menggoda bagi Seungcheol. Belum lagi bibir kucingnya yang manja membentuk kurva lengkung ke bawah. Oh, tidak! Pikiran Seungcheol kembali menggila saat Jisoo kembali berusaha membenarkan kerah kaos birunya yang sedikit oversized itu.

"Hatchih!"

Namja Choi yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mengerjapkan mata. Rupanya Jisoo sangat butuh bantuannya. Maka dari itu ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil obat flu dan air minum.

.

.

.

"Seungcheol?!"

Namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu kembali membuka matanya lalu pura-pura mengerutkan dahi layaknya orang yang sedang kebingungan.

"Haruskah kita berpelukan seperti ini?" tanya Jisoo khawatir sambil membalikkan tubuhnya yang masih terkunci oleh kedua lengan kokoh milik Seungcheol.

Sedangkan si surai hitam hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi kan...,"

"Apakah pacarmu akan memarahiku?"

BLUSH!

Hong Jisoo yang merona lagi langsung menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Seungcheol.

"Me..mang siapa yang sudah punya pacar?" tegas si surai madu meski ia mengatakan satu pertanyaan itu dengan gugup.

Sesungguhnya ia sangat malu karena kali ini Jisoo dan Seungcheol berada di dalam posisi yang cukup 'rawan'. Berada di atas tempat tidur dalam keadaan memeluk dan dipeluk apakah bukan keadaan yang ekstrim bagi mereka saat ini? Memang Jisoo sedang tidak sehat. Akan tetapi haruskah Seungcheol sampai memperlakukannya seperti ini? Ah, hanya Tuhan, malaikat, dan Cheolsoo yang tahu.

"Kau kan yang sudah?"

Jisoo terperangah heran atas tanggapan milik namja Choi yang tentunya masih setia memeluk namja bermarga Hong itu.

"Yahh.. memangnya siapa?"

"Choi Seungcheol kan?"

Seketika Hong Jisoo membeku mendengar retori Seungcheol.

Jisoo tidak salah dengar kan? Mengapa Seungcheol mengklaim dirinya adalah paca Jisoo seenaknya?

"...,"

Seungcheol yang mendapati Jisoo terdiam pun akhirnya memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu. Dengan perlahan, ia mengeratkan Jisoo ke dalam pelukannya lalu menatap namja manis itu secara intens.

"Jisoo-yah, kau mau menerimaku kan?"

Kini Jisoo tergagap mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Bibirnya membuka dan menutup seakan-akan oksigen di tubuhnya mulai menipis.

Sekali lagi, Choi Seungcheol pun menjelaskan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan barusan.

"Hong Jisoo-yah, would you be mine?"

Namja bersurai madu itu langsung menundukkan kepala guna menyembunyikan rona merah di wajah ayunya. Sedangkan Seungcheol yang ingin mendengar jawaban Jisoo saat itu juga langsung mengangkat dagu namja di depannya agar kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Jisoo?"

Lelehan air mata bahagia milik Jisoo pun mengalir membasahi kedua pipi kemerahannya. Rasa bahagia dan bungah memenuhi seluruh ruang hatinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Seungcheol pun memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya.

Thank God!

Setelah beberapa detik Jisoo berpikir dan memantapkan hati, ia pun menghirup nafas panjang lalu berkata,

"Aku mau, Choi Seungcheol,"

Dan begitu si surai hitam mendengarkan jawaban dan pernyataan seseorang dihadapannya, Seungcheol langsung mendekap Jisoo kembali lalu mengecup bibirnya lembut sesaat.

"Thank you so much, Hong Jisoo... and I love you,"

"I love you more, my beloved Choi Seungcheol,"

Akhir cerita, di malam hari itulah Choi Seungcheol dan Hong Jisoo telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

It's happy ending!

.

.

.

.

.

"J...jangan sentuh itu, Cheol!"

"Tapi aku mau itu...,"

"Y..yaaaa...,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

Sequelnya udah ya, guys! Makasih banyak atas review, kritik, dan saran kalian di fict Say 'Aaaa' Gak nyangka tanggapan baiknya banyak banget. Makasih juga atas dukungannya :') Kalo mau request dan tanya-tanya, monggo langsung pm!

Oh iya, saya juga mohon tanggapan, kritik, dan saran untuk ff ini. Tolong kirimkan tanggapan berserta krisar kalian di review box, okay? Aku tunggu!

Akhir kata, thank you and see you


End file.
